


Beast Boy and Divorce

by dragonkyng, RenkonNairu



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonkyng/pseuds/dragonkyng, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenkonNairu/pseuds/RenkonNairu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megan and Connor. He always thought they'd be together. And now, he's stuck in the middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving Day

This Story is written by RenkonNairu and Dragonkyng. Neither of us owns Young Justice or the characters mentioned within.

It's hard to see the casket for the tears in my eyes.

My mother's casket.

Big Sis, uh, Miss Martian I guess, she's wearing her colors, has her hand on my shoulder. Squeezing lightly. Trying to offer support.

She's really nice. M'gann. She's been a friend of the family for a while now. Ever since she saved my life a little over a year ago.

Superboy's standing on my other side. His arms cross over his chest, a dark scowl on his face. He's probably going over in his mind all the things he could have done differently to save Mom. All the things both of them, Superboy and Big Sis could have done differently to save Mom.

The whole Team is here. They all showed up to support me, which is nice. But I'm really only close with Big Sis because she visited the most after saving my life -she was like a member of the family. And then Superboy because he's Big Sis' boyfriend. I used to teas them about that. 'Conner and M'gann, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G' and so on. But I don't feel like teasing right now.

Big Sis walks with me up to Mom's casket. I wipe my eyes so that I can actually see her face. The mortician did a good job. You can't see her burns or lacerations. The injuries she received in the car accident. It was the water that killed her, drowned in the driver's seat, but I saw her when they dragged her out... I'm glad that wasn't the last time I'd see her. Here she looks like she's sleeping. Peaceful. It's nice.

I lay a rose in the casket next to her. Pink, not red. Mom liked pink. Besides, red reminds me to much like blood and... and I don't want to think about that. Not now. Not here.

Big Sis wraps her other arm around my shoulders and pulls me into an awkward hug that presses our sides together. Enveloping and protecting, but not forcing me to turn away from Mom's face. Conner wraps his arm around both of us. I'm sandwiched between them, squeezed, it's a little uncomfortable, but... it's nice. I feel safe. Protected.

They walk me back to my seat together. I sit between them. I cry on Sis' shoulder. Conner offers me tissues which I refuse.

Mom is laid to rest on the reserve. Not far from the house. We plant a tree over the spot. A living and growing marker. Mom would have liked that. She probably would have wanted it for herself if she had known ahead of time.

I can see the tree from my bedroom window of the house. I watch the sunset behind it. A black silhouette against the orange and red of the setting sun. Suddenly I don't like the tree anymore. It's not as morbid as seeing a headstone from my bedroom window every day, but... I still don't like it. It still makes me sad. I'm all alone now that Mom's gone. I don't want to stay here alone.

They say I can't stay alone anyway. Because I'm a minor. I need to live with an adult. Now that my mother is dead and I have no other family to move in with I have to be given to what passes for a Foster System in Qurac, or since my Mom was an American citizen, they discussing giving me to the American Child Protective Services, which is slightly better than Qurac's system -but only slightly.

I can hear them talking about it in the living room. The Team, Black Canary, a couple other grown-ups that work with the Team. Big Sis is being very vocal about her opinions of my options. She especially has some particular ideas about where the grown-ups can shove their opinions. I know I'm not supposed to be hearing this. But I can.

I open the door, barging in, interrupting their conversation without permission.

"I wanna live with Big Sis." I tell them. "I wanna go to the Cave."

(((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))

It took some convincing, mainly on Big Sis' part. But it was her uncle who finally told them that it was a better idea I stay near her. Something about unique biology, and possible mutations… I never really understood him, but I guess he was talking about how Big Sis' normal look reminded me of my mom, or maybe it was my blood transfusion. I just didn't know.

After the Team agreed with Uncle Jon, Big Sis helped me move some of my things into her room, until I could get a room in the Cave. So for a while, I ended up sleeping on the floor of her room. I liked it there. It was like a long sleep-over. Sometimes I would crawl up into her bed and lie next to her. She never really minded that. Though sometimes, when I woke up, she wasn't there anymore, having some mission. And some nights, she'd crash in Connor's room. I guess it was so she wouldn't wake me, when they got back. Artemis and Kid Flash shared a room sometimes too, so maybe it was a grown-ups thing.

A month into me living in the Cave, I got my own room, because Artemis and Kid Flash decided to finally move in together. It was nice they did for me, but I told them I was okay with staying with Big Sis. That didn't seem to stop them. They just gave me this amused smile, the kind grown-ups sometimes give right before they say, 'I'll tell you when you're older'. I hate it when grown-up say that. Soon after Connor and Big Sis helped me move.

The first couple of nights were tough. After moving out of Big Sis' room I dream about Mom a lot and about the accedent. It was so bad that I could not sleep and they began to worry. Then Big Sis started coming into my room to tuck me into bed. She would run her fingers over my forehead and I could feel her touch inside my head, like a soothing massage, only in my brain. It was nice. Like when Mom would sometimes rub tight or sore muscles. I felt more relaxed and got to sleep at lot quicker and the nightmares no longer bothered me. Her touch always made me feel calm, and made me forget why I was so upset.

For several weeks, Big Sis tucked me in like that. Then one evening, just as she sat next to my bed and began to run her fingers over my head, Conner came in. He stood in the doorway, leaning on the door frame, a dark scowl on his face. It didn't take a detective to see he was upset about something. But he didn't say anything and walked away. I forgot him almost immediately at the feel of Sis' touch and soon was fast asleep.

But he was there again the next night. Lurking in the doorway, scowling.

And the night after that...

Finally, one night, as Sis sat down next to me, before she could even begin to do whatever it was she did every night, Conner interrupted. "M'gann, can I have a word with you?"

"Sure, just let me finish tucking Gar in for the night." She replied.

"No. Now!" He snapped, and I did not like his tone. I like Conner a lot. He's a really ice Big Brother. But I did not like the way he spoke to Big Sis just then.

They closed the door behind them so that I could not hear what they were saying. I could tell by their raised voices that they were fighting, but I didn't know what about or why. But Sis didn't tuck me in that night, or any night after that. Then, the nightmares returned and I had to cope with them on my own. Connor and Big Sis also stopped talking for a while

Of course, they started talking again, the day I turned green.


	2. Everything Changes

Here is the second chapter to our story. Neither of us own this story.

It didn't happen all at once.

At first I thought they were bruises. Patches of green skin in odd placed. The backs of my knees, my elbows, one side of my neck, my stomach, one foot... It was weird. I couldn't remember anything that could have given me bruises; I had no idea where they had come from or even what they were. It worried everyone though.

Big Sis rushed me to the Cave's infirmary the moment she noticed them. Conner got really angry. Wanted to know who'd beat me up and where he could find them. Because, they really did look like nasty green bruises.

They started to spread. Green color climbing up and down my arms and legs. Up my chest from my belly and down from my neck. Over my face. Even my hair eventually turned a shade of dark green. It seemed I was spending a few hours every morning in the infirmary while Big Sis and Red Tornado tried to explain what was happening to me. Something about Sis' martian blood and the blood transfusion she gave me. 'Metamorphic Properties', or something like that.

All I know, is that I woke up one day and was completely green. From the hair on my head to the nails o my toes and everything in between. Green. I stayed in my bedroom for a long time. I didn't want to walk out. I didn't want them to see. I especially didn't want to spend the rest of my life in that damn infirmary being studied by the rest of the Team and League. But I got hungry, so I went in search of breakfast.

Conner and Big Sis were setting opposite each other at the island.

After their disagreement before Sis stopped tucking me in at night I didn't see them together as much. Robin said they were going through a 'rough patch', whatever that meant. But when I started turning green, they seemed to grow close again, like whatever it was that was happening to me had united them. They sat opposite each other at the island, sharing a pot of coffee and talking in low, sober voices about me. I didn't hear what they said, but I knew it had to be about me because they stopped the moment I walked in.

They took one look at my completely green form and I could see the worry reach new levels. Big Sis' covered her face with her hands in a silent, 'Oh my god!'. Conner leapt to his feet and rushed to my side.

"My god, Gar!" He knelt down in front of me, running a hand through my green hair and tilting my face one way and then the other. "Look at you!"

"I think it's stopped." I told them. After all, it wasn't like I could get any greener.

It took a while. But I finally got then to calm down. I think they were more freaked out about the whole thing than I was, and I was the one it was happening to. Wally said it was probably because they both had a disease called 'new-parentitis' -whatever that was. I've never heard of it before. But it was supposed to make them extra super-worried about me even when there was no reason to worry. As he explained this to me I couldn't help but think it was the lamest sounding disease ever.

But I eventually got them to calm down. That was what mattered. Weird worry-disease be damned. And everything was alright again.

Big Sis and Conner were happy and talking again -they even started having sleep-overs in each other’s rooms again. I wasn't allowed to join, which I thought was unfair! Artemis insists I'll understand when I'm older. I bet I could understand it now if someone would just take the time to explain it to me! Sometimes it feels like there's this great big grown-up conspiracy to keep me confused about everything.

But aside from that, things were good.

Then I randomly changed into a monkey and gave Conner a heart-attack.  
(((((((((((((())))))))))))))  
I was sitting at the computer in my room, Connor sitting next to me, helping me with my school work. It was hard, for the most part. I wasn’t stupid, by any means. Mom was brilliant. And dad was… well Mom never talked much about him. But I had a tendency to be… impulsive. Thinking before acting. And I also had a hard time focusing on my school work. I was supposed to be going to a local public school, but my “condition.” So instead I was being homeschooled. The Team said that they were going to get someone to hold the classes, especially since several younger heroes were soon joining the team. Some “Beetle” guy, and another Atlanean creature. Soon I join the classes with them. But for now, I had to sit at my computer, with Connor sitting next to me, keeping me on task. 

At the moment before everything changed, again, I was focusing on my Math. It was 6th grade math. Told you I wasn’t stupid. But I wasn’t smart, since I had been stuck on the same problem for about ten minutes. Connor’s hands drummed on the armrest of his chair. I reached up and began typing things out on the computer. When I felt a sneeze coming on. “The sneeze heard ‘round the world.”

The sneeze shot of my body, and I recomposed myself reaching back up to continue typing. The computer somehow seemed bigger but I kept working, soon feeling happy with what I had. I turned to Connor to ask if I had done it right, only to see him out of his chair, pushed up against the wall. Though he was normally calm as a cucumber, his face looked like he had a heart attack. “What’s wrong?” I asked. Well I meant to ask, but instead what came out was a chattering noise. My eyes grew wide as I jumped out of my own chair and went to the window, seeing I looked like a monkey.

Connor, who had recovered for the most part, quickly called Big Sis, who raced to my room. She gasped when she saw me and soon the rest of the Team was gathered. 

“Can you change back?” Nightwing asked. I rolled my eyes, like I hadn’t already tried that. Big Sis just knelt next to me. “Just clear your mind, and focus on your form. Imagine what it felt like to be human. Picture yourself human again….” It slowly worked, as soon I was back to my normal, if green, self.

It was about three days later when I managed my first planned transformation. It was back to the monkey form, Sis saying it was because my body already knew that form. Then she moved to training me to move in that form. I loved playing as a monkey, messing with some of the other heroes. Nightwing got annoyed quickly.

Of Course, after that, I never really returned back to my normal form, instead staying in a form between them. Nightwing had issue with that, but Sis said it was normal for Martians to pick a second form close to their normal one. It was a coping thing. 

That made me wonder to see if I could turn into another form, like a human, or shift part of my body like Big Sis and Uncle Jon. But it was no use. It was mostly animals, and ones my size or close enough. I did a T-Rex and a hummingbird once… but both of them hurt too much.

Soon, Big Sis said I should join them on smaller missions, and Connor agreed, which amazed me. But I was happy… until the day we accidently faced Queen Bee.


End file.
